But, I love you
by Harry in the Hunger Games
Summary: Blane is 26 and alone, eleven years after Blane and Daisy move on from M.I.High and their relationships has gone downhill, four years ago he walked out on her for good, but when the team is called back for one final mission to bring down SKUL once and for all, will Blane be able to rekindle something that they once had? Mostly Blaisy maybe some Oscar/Carrie rated T for language
1. Chapter 1: The Photograph

**Author's note: Hello everybody it's me... again with a new story, a sequel of sorts but you don't really need to read the first (Even though I'd love it if you could *hint hint* ;)) It's summer so I have nothing to do so I will hopefully be writing a lot.**

**So here is the first Chapter I hope you like it- Hannah x**

Chapter 1

Blane's eyes traced the bedroom walls, the pictures hung up in their frames, capturing the smiles and kisses of two lovers.

This used to be the room he felt relaxed in, the room in which he could hide away from his double life.

Not anymore.

He wished he could say that the pictures on the walls brought back happy memories; they didn't.

Blane rose from his bed and walked over to the dresser that sat next to the door.

There were two pictures in two frames.

One was of four teenagers laughing, one of them was Blane.

Stood next to Blane was a Blonde boy with bright blue eyes and pale skin. His cheeks were a shade of Crimson, as he was hand in hand with a girl. She had chocolate skin, with her hair tied back in a neat pony tail looking up at the blonde haired boy with her dark brown eyes. Her cheeks were the same shade of red, Rose and Stuart.

The corner of Blane's mouth tugged upwards.

Blane moved his gaze to the other half of the picture and saw himself, his shock of messy, brown hair swept over his brown eyes. His arms were wrapped around the most beautiful girl Blane had ever seen. She had her arms around his waist so that their arms were tangled around each other. She was laughing at the camera her bright green eyes looked even brighter in the sunlight of that day. Her hair was in two plaits with her fringe combed over to the side with a blue headband holding it in place, Daisy.

Blane's eyes filled with tears. He looked at the second picture.

It was of himself, Rose, Daisy and Lenny in HQ. Lenny's hair was the same as always, stuck up and bushy. He was sporting his usual pinstriped suit whilst Blane, wore black jeans, a black button up t-shirt and black zip up jacket, left open. Rose wore her pinafore and blouse and Daisy, her black, skinny jeans, black t-shirt and black zip up jacket that she left open, just like his own.

Lenny and Rose were sat down, while Blane and Daisy were stood up. Once again Blane had his arms around Daisy, but this time the embrace was from behind. His hands met Daisy's and they rested comfortably against her stomach, his chin perched upon her shoulder.

They were all smiling, God, he wished it could be like that again. He looked at Lenny's crooked smile and couldn't stop the tears from falling onto the cold wood of the dresser where the pictures were propped.

Blane looked at the other pictures around the room. Daisy was in all of them.

Some of her on her own, some with Letitia and Zara, some with Rose, but most of her and Blane.

One in particular, stood out to him. He shuffled over to the picture that was pinned to the board that Blane had hung on the wall.

It was of the time he had taken her for a picnic in the park. She had her hair in a low side pony, her fringe clipped to the side. The sun made the green of her eyes stand out. Blane had his arm around her looking at the camera he was holding above the pair of them Daisy had her lips pressed against his cheek. He remembered that day, he had never been happier. It had been five years ago.

It felt more like decades.

It had been eleven years since the asteroid. Eleven years since he had first kissed her. Eleven years since he told her how he felt about her.

He and Daisy had been on and off more times than a light switch. Their relationship was complicated. He knew he loved her and he knew that she loved him, but sometimes "Love isn't enough".

That's what she had said to him one night. They had been arguing and she was saying the same thing as always.

"But, I love you! You daft Bimbo, I love more than anything!" Blane shouted.

"Well sometimes love isn't enough!" She screeched. The moment the words had escaped her lips Blane knew that she regretted saying them.

He grabbed his jacket and stormed out. Daisy ran after him.

"Blane, wait!" She shouted.

He never looked back. Her phone vibrated. It was a text from him. It read:

Go to bed Daisy, you've got a mission tomorrow.

She obeyed. That was the last time he had walked out on Daisy, he went to collect his stuff the next day. He never saw her after that. Four years later and he still regretted it.

Blane pulled himself back to the present and realized he was crying, long, loud, uncontrollable sobs. He ran his fingers across the picture in between his shaking fingers. He yearned to hold Daisy again, feel her soft lips against his own, but those thoughts would have to wait, as he felt a vibration in his pocket, he pulled out his communicator, the same yellow pencil one that he had had since he was thirteen. The rubber was flashing.

Duty calls.

"Officer Whittaker" Blane answered his communicator.

"Ah Whittaker, are you available for a mission?" The head of MI9 asked.

"Yes Ma'am" He replied.

"Good" She said, Blane could almost see her nodding her head.

"We tried your house phone, but couldn't get through"

"Well I'm not at Home you see, Ma'am"

"Ah that makes sense, well Whittaker, I think that you'll be pleasantly surprised for your next mission" She replied.

"And why is that?" Blane asked trying to hide the curiosity in his voice.

"Because you will be rejoining your old team mates in the St. Hopes area for one last mission, to bring down SKUL"

"My St. Hopes team?!" All authority that Blane had allowed into his tone seeped away once he heard the name of his old school.

"Yes, Whittaker" The head of MI9 replied clearly unhappy at his loss of concentration".

"Officers Gupta, Cole, Stuart and Miller I'm sure you remember them, Whittaker"

"Yes ma'am" Blane's voice was shaky.

"Good, then please report to St. Hopes High at 5am tomorrow morning, for briefing" The line cut out.

Blane didn't know what to do. He would have to face Daisy for the first time in four years. The last time he saw her, he was moving out of their flat and into his own. The last time he saw her she had tried to kiss him, but he pulled away. He wished he hadn't.

If he could turn back time then he would have kissed her, he would have dropped his bag there and then and taken her in his arms and never let her go, but he let her go all too easily, he let her slip through his finger and now her missed her, he craved her. He had spent four years of sad songs and cheesy romance novels to know that he needed her again, but he could never pluck up the courage to find her. Rumor had it that she had been moved to a different part of MI9 from where he worked, rumor also had it that she was in a serious relationship (if you called being with a lying, cheating, bastard a serious relationship) that just recently ended. Blane hoped to offer some comfort to her, when he saw her that was.

Blane looked at the clock on his bedside table: 5:00pm.

He should get home. He can pick up some stuff another time.

Blane folded the picture that he still had hold of and popped it into his wallet, before taking one last look at the room and walking out of the house.

When he arrived home to his flat he put a ready meal in the microwave and walked into the bathroom. He peeled his shirt off that was plastered to him because of the majestic British weather, and looked in the mirror.

He had his share of scars from his missions, but his most recent one was an angry burn scar that started on the left of his chest and spread across his shoulder and onto his back and the top of his arm. It was still tender to the touch even after being there for six months. Blane remembered how he got it in vivid detail.

He has been running through a building that had been set on fire by their enemy. Blane was looking for the hostage- the Prime Minister.

He had been kidnapped by SKUL.

Blane opened one of the doors, the one that concealed the Prime Minister, Unfortunately for Blane the door had been rigged with a flame thrower. He leaped into the room, but not before the fire could singe Blane's uniform and burn his skin away. It had felt like someone had stabbed him with white hot needles all over where the fire touched him.

Of course he had got the Prime Minister out somehow, but he couldn't remember for the pain had made him dizzy and sick.

He showered ate his ready meal and got into bed, he had an early start tomorrow, might as well get some sleep, even though he knew he wouldn't get any, thanks to the butterflies that thoughts of Daisy were causing in his stomach

**Okay... That was just a little update on Blane really, the chapters are only going to be written in Blane and Daisy's point of views but always in the 3rd person (It makes sence to me) read and reveiw please and tell me if you would like any Oscarx Carrie going in there because I am planning on putting some in but, hey, this for your enjoyment so tell me if you don't want any. (Or if you do for that matter)**

**Next chapter will be up soon ( hopefully)**

**thanks ily.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Reunion

**Hello me again, with the next one Please R&R- Hannah**

Chapter 2

Blane was awoken the next morning by his alarm it was 3:00am.

He rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. After his shower Blane stood in front of his mirror and debated on whether or not to shave, he remember one time when he and Daisy were together, they were watching the television and Daisy said something about an advert for razors.

"I mean why do half of these guys even shave they look better with a beard"

"Do I look better with a beard?" Blane asked suspiciously.

"I tell you what, grow one and I'll give you my verdict" She laughed before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"She can give me my verdict now" Blane laughed, tossing the razor back into the sink and running his palm across his stubbly cheek.

He pulled out his uniform, which now consisted of a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt, black zip up jacket, which he left open, as always and he was supposed to wear these black trainers that were disgusting and uncomfortable, (Daisy had certainly left her mark on him) so Blane always decided to wear all black converse instead (the head was never too happy about this fashion choice, but she "would tolerate it")

It was cold out so Blane pulled on a black beanie over his mop of hair, but made sure it didn't cover his fringe, which he let fall over his eyes as always and zipped his jacket up a little so that it was open on his chest. He put his phone, keys and wallet in the many pockets of his jacket and made his way out of the flat.

It was 4:50 when he reached the gates of St. Hopes. Rose was already standing there with her arms folded and looking at her watch with a frustrated look on her face. She had changed in looks, but something never change Blane thought to himself.

She had had a fringe cut into her hair since the last time he had seen her and it fell over her eyes when she looked at her watch, she looked up and flicked it out of her face, Blane laughed.

"Agent Gupta, I've been expecting you" Blane said in a deep voice.

Rose looked up alarmed, but when she saw him her face lit up.

"Blane!" She screeched as loud as she could for this time in the morning.

She ran forward and gave him a hug, which he returned gratefully.

Blane had made frequent stops to the science department of MI9 over the years so he was still quite close with Rose but, he hadn't been for at least eight months now so this hug didn't come as a surprise to him.

"That is one serious beard" Rose said when she pulled away to look at him

"Thanks" Blane laughed.

"I'm loving the fringe" He said,

"Thank you" Rose said blushing slightly.

"So how have you been?" Rose asked.

"Oh, you know, good I guess. Well I did get a new scar for my collection" Blane laughed. Rose shook her head.

"What was it this time?" She asked.

"Saving the PM, got burned by a rigged door"

Rose's face scrunched up.

"Nasty" She replied.

"You?" Blane asked.

"Oh, um, well, me and the worm and I discovered a chemical that SKUL were using to send the muscles into spasms and then freeze, then disarms them for ten minutes, it is very a very painful experience for the victim" Rose sounded quite proud.

"And you and Stu?" He asked expectantly.

"Well" Rose held up her left hand to reveal a silver ring with a huge diamond on it and little diamonds encrusted into the silver.

"NO WAY" Blane shouted grabbing her hand and examining the ring closer up.

"Why haven't I heard about this?" He asked, still shocked.

"Well Stu tried to ring you, but it said that your number was no longer valid"

"Oh, yeah, I kind of moved, but it's not that far and my mobile got destroyed by a SKUL agent, on the same mission as I got this guy actually" Blane replied tapping his shoulder lightly.

"Rose!" Blane looked over at the gates and saw Carrie jumping up and down slightly, before she ran and enveloped Rose in a tight hug. Carrie and Oscar worked in the same department as Blane, so he saw them about once a week He and Oscar saw Rose every now and again, but Carrie hadn't seen her in years.

"Oh, my God I missed you so much" Rose replied.

"Oh my god how have you been" Carrie asked.

Rose held up her hand for Carrie to see the ring. And the screaming began.

Once Carrie had calmed down, she turned to Blane and hugged him.

"How's that burn of yours doing I hadn't heard from you in a few weeks" She asked him.

"It's ok still a bit sore but it-"

"What's going on? I heard Carrie screaming and I thought-" a panting Oscar had appeared at the gates now.

"Rose is engaged!" Carrie shouted.

"What!" Oscar asked, running over to see the ring.

"Aww congratulations" He said giving her a hug.

They spent the next few minutes catching up, on each other's lives.

Blane was telling them about his new flat when a posh car pulled over by the gates. Blane could feel hear his heart beating in his ears.

She stepped out of the car and gave her hair a little shake; she closed the door and hit the top of the car which then pulled away.

"Oh my God" Blane whispered stepping back slightly. If it was possible she looked more beautiful than when he had last saw her, her fringe was French plaited onto the top of her head, but the rest of her hair was loose and hung down just past her shoulders. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and a black zip up jacket that was left open, with black pumps.

Daisy was grinning as she half walked half ran over to everyone. She hugged Rose first, Blane watched in awe as she made her way round everyone talking and catching up, when she turned to Blane the fog in his brain cleared. She seemed to be having a debate about something with herself before stepping forward and hugging him.

Blane didn't know how to respond at first, he wanted to pick her up and spin her around, like he used to do all the time but, decided against it, and just hugged her back, tightly.

When she pulled away, they just looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Hi" Blane said.

"Hi" She replied smiling.

"So, um-" Blane was cut off by another swanky car pulling over.

The head of MI9 stepped out of the back and walked over to the agents.

"Officers" She greeted them.

"Ma'am" they all replied with in unison.

"So I see that you have been, ah, reacquainted, yes?" She looked at Blane and then to Daisy.

"Yes, Ma'am" he replied for the whole group.

"Good" She gave them a smile.

"So are you ready for your mission?"…

**So sorry about the minimal OscarxCarrie but I wanted to focus on RosexStuart.**

**So the next chapter will probably be written in Daisy's POV and hopefully up soon**

**Thanks ilysm x**


	3. Chapter 3: The Mission

**Hello Everyone here is the third chapter I hope you like it, I prefere to write in Daisy's POV so yeah I like this chapter and I hope you do too**

**Damn I keep forgetting this**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the chapters,or M. just the plot! Please don't kill me- Hannah**

Chapter 3

Daisy couldn't concentrate on the heads words; her eyes were fixated on Blane. He was standing with his hands in his pockets, head cocked slightly to the side listening to the head, rambling on about the goal of the mission.

Daisy wasn't quite sure how long she had been staring at Blane, long enough to have absolutely no idea what the head was talking about.

"I will repeat that again for those of us that weren't listening" The head snapped, staring dagger into Daisy.

"We have received an anonymous tip off that the Grand Maser will be on the move to another one of his SKUL bases. We know of five SKUL bases across the country, the one that we believe him to be currently positioned in is the one in the greater London area. We have recently recovered information of a sixth SKUL base positioned under a small town, in the North West in the county of Merseyside with a population of just over 100 000, we believe this is the SKUL base the Grand Master will be moving to, any questions?"

"Why would the Grand Master set up a SKUL base there? It's not the most breath-taking place in the country" Carrie inquired looking at the pictures on the monitor.

"And it's small too, SKUL isn't going to get a lot of money out of somewhere like that" Oscar added.

"Maybe just because it's where you would least expect him to go?" Rose suggested.

"If it's an anonymous tip off how do we know it's not an ambush?" Blane asked stretching up causing his shirt to ride up revealing a few centimetres of tanned and toned abs it didn't help that his pants sat loosely on hips being held up by a belt that hung down his thigh, so that you could see his underwear, Daisy hoped Blane didn't notice her gawping and blushing, but the smug grin on his face told her he had.

"That did cross our mind Whittaker, but this is too big of an opportunity to miss, if we can catch the Grand Master again then we will be able to destroy SKUL once and for all".

"Why us?" Daisy asked tearing her gaze away from Blane.

"Why do you need us?"

"Because, Miller you are, so far, the only five agents to have ever caught the Grand Master, I have full confidence that I let you conduct this mission, then we will achieve success a third time" The head looked each of them up and down and almost smiled.

"Yeah, they just have to keep the bastard locked up this time" Blane whispered leaning down so only Daisy could hear. She giggled making the head glare at them both; they looked at the ground then up at one another and tried (and failed) to supress laughter. God, had she missed this.

"You have two SWAT teams if required, the GM will be moving to the SKUL base at 16:00 tomorrow, you have until 9:00 tomorrow to figure out a plan, good luck officers" and with that she proceeded out of HQ, walking in-between Carrie and Daisy knocking them both into the men who stood next them, causing everyone to blush except Rose who just rolled her eyes and sat at her old computer.

"I don't get it" Rose said shaking her head.

"This town just seems cut off from the rest of the country, no major rivers or motorways are connected to it"

"What about trains?" Daisy asked. Oscar looked at her confused.

"I know it sounds stupid, but you said there were no major rivers or motor ways, so what about trains?" Daisy said. Oscar cocked his head to one side and pulled a face that said "Fair point".

Rose typed away on her computer.

"Daisy, you're a genius" Rose squealed. Daisy sat next to Rose and looked at the map.

"Liverpool, Manchester, Leeds, New Castle, Norwich, London, Plymouth, Bristol, Blimey" Blane said leaning over Daisy's shoulder and reading the map aloud.

"I've never seen anything like it" Oscar said leaning over Carrie's shoulder, who was sat in the chair next to Daisy, and staring at the map in awe.

"It's like the link to the rest of the country" Carrie said looking at the many train roots.

"Nice one Daisy" Blane said.

"Not bad for a bimbo" He laughed grabbing her shoulders and leaning down so that his head was inches away from hers.

"Ha ha" Daisy laughed sarcastically, Daisy could smell his aftershave, it made her weak in the knees just as it always had, thank God she was sat down.

"Well then that's pretty simple isn't it?" Carrie sighed with relief.

"If he's coming from London then we just need to wait at each exit of the train and the grab him"

"Yeah, but we don't know what he looks like, do we?" Oscar pointed out.

"Yeah, but he'll have that bloody rabbit won't he?" Carrie argued.

"We don't even know if he's coming in via train" Oscar shot back.

"That's how stupid your arguments sounded" Rose whispered to Daisy, laughing.

"Guys" Rose shouted to the still bickering Carrie and Oscar.

"The sexual tension in this room is bad enough with these two" Rose cocked her head to Blane and Daisy who both blushed.

"Don't make it anymore unbearable" They both went silence and turned the same colour as Blane and Daisy.

Daisy was now even more aware of Blane's slow breathing on her neck as he leant over looking at the map. It made her slightly uncomfortable, but she soon grew used to it. She remembered how that slow breathing would bring her comfort on dark nights when she had nightmares of more dangerous missions on which people had died, and would wake up with a start and find herself in Blane's arms and hear his heartbeat and feel that slow breathing across her face. And remembering how lonely she felt when she woke up that morning and found herself in the cold sheets of the bed with no Blane to cuddle.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Rose saying her name.

"Daisy" Rose said for the third time.

"Huh?" Daisy was now alert.

"Wakey, wakey" Oscar laughed.

"Sorry, just lost in thought, I guess" She sighed.

"We could tell" Carrie laughed.

"If we place one of the SWAT teams in the station, then we will have a good chance of getting him, I think it's best if we follow him to the SKUL base, but don't let him enter. And if we put the second team at all possible entrances to the base then I suggest we should have a pretty good chance of catching him" Rose said typing at the computer all the while.

"Where would we be?" Oscar asked.

"With the second team and then if the GM makes it past the first team we can be there and catch him with the second?" Carrie asked.

"Sounds good to me" Blane shrugged.

"I'll stay with the first team" Rose said.

"I'm a little rusty will combat" She admitted.

They all nodded.

Daisy heard a whooshing noise that Daisy instantly recognised as the lift. They all turned around and stood in a fighting stance getting ready for the intruders, however when the lift doors opened they revealed the complete opposite…

**Ha ha ha who is in the lift?**

**Hope you liked this chapter, sorry if you didn't please R&R**

**Next chapter will hopefully be up soon**

**Thanks x**


	4. Chapter 4: Frank! Lenny!

**OH MY GOD**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I'm not even going to say I was busy because I wasn't I just couldn't be bothered to get my lazy ass out of bed and write some fic and even when I did I didn't do a lot so I'm sorry if this sucks but... I'M SO TIRED! Please R&R thanks- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything from M. I just own the plot.**

Chapter 4

"Frank?!" Carrie cried.

"Lenny?!" Daisy screeched.

"Morning officers" Lenny said with a grin.

"It's good to see you all again" Frank had the same grin on his lips.

Carrie rushed forward and engulfed Frank in a hug, followed by Oscar and Rose. Daisy rushed over to Lenny and gave him a big hug that he returned with just as much enthusiasm. Blane walked over and gave him a one armed hug.

"Lenny, how've you been?" Daisy asked.

He smiled.

"I got married" He said.

"No!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Let me guess, Miss T?" Blane laughed quirking an eyebrow.

"Was it that obvious?" Lenny asked quite shocked.

"Are you kidding me?" Daisy laughed.

"It was so obvious I mean you couldn't keep your eyes off each other"

"Look who's talking" Lenny said looking from, Blane to Daisy.

"Wow, Lenny, you finally got her to shut up" Blane laughed earning him a punch in the arm.

"Anything else we should know about?" Blane inquired.

Lenny took out his wallet and pulled out a picture that he handed to Blane.

He held so that Daisy could see it too. It was of a little girl who looked about 7-9 she had light dark skin and her hair was stuck up at all angles, just like Lenny's.

"I see she got your hair" Blane laughed.

"She's adorable" Daisy cooed.

"What's her name?" Blane asked.

"Jessica, she's eight" Lenny said smiling.

Blane handed him back the photo graph.

"Anything, I should know?" Lenny asked expectantly.

"No" Daisy replied immediately.

"She's ashamed" Blane smiled.

"We lived together for a while an-"

"He left! We're over" Daisy said her cheeks crimson.

"I left and yeah, first time I've seen her in four years" Blane said. He enjoyed annoying her.

"Ah, I see" Lenny sounded quite disappointed.

Rose joined them breaking the awkward silence.

"Hello, Rose, how are you?" Lenny said hugging her.

"I'm good thanks" She returned the hug.

Daisy grabbed her hand and waved it in Lenny's face.

"Stuart?" Lenny asked examining the ring.

"How did you know?" Rose asked.

Lenny tapped his temple and shrugged.

"Congratulations" He laughed.

Lenny and Frank went and stood by the computers while the agents formed a line, Daisy, Blane, Carrie, Oscar, Rose, just like they always had in school.

"So I assume you have all been informed of your mission?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, The GM is on the move" Oscar told him

"Right so do you have any ideas for a plan?" Lenny asked.

Carrie explained the plan to their old mentors who nodded.

"That's probably best" Frank said.

"So you think that the only reason that the GM wants to set up a SKUL base here is because he has access to the whole country via train?" Lenny asked.

"It's the only possible option" Oscar shrugged.

"It's a brilliant lead for the" Frank looked at his watch.

"30 minutes you've been given the mission. I see you haven't lost your touch" He smiled.

"Well the mission isn't till tomorrow when you will met up here at nine o'clock with the two SWAT teams, you will be transported to the town and then get into your organised positions" Lenny informed them.

"Works for me" Oscar said.

"But we would like you to stay here and see if you can figure anything else out" Lenny said.

"Okay then" Blane shrugged.

"Well let's see what we can find" Daisy sat at her computer.

"Good luck agents, we will see you here tomorrow at nine O'clock" Frank walked into the lift followed closely by Lenny. As the lift doors closed Lenny looked at Blane and cocked his head toward Daisy then winked.

Blane shook his head and looked at Daisy who was typing at her computer.

Blane smiled to himself.

"So do we have anything else?" Blane asked after a while breaking the tense atmosphere.

"No, there's nothing else that the GM could want with this place" Daisy sighed turning around on her chair and rubbing her eyes.

"Do you want me to?-" Blane began to ask pointing towards the computer.

"No, it's fine, I'm fine" She smiled back.

"I'm just tired" She stood up and stretched her back out form being slouched over the computer for so long.

Blane heard the lift and turned around to see Lenny, Frank and the Head stood in the lift.

"Officers" The head greeted.

"Ma'am" They all replied with.

"There's been a slight change of plan"

Blane looked back at Daisy who looked just as confused as he was.

"We need to go" Lenny said.

"Now" Frank finished.

**Sorry that it kind of escalated quickly but ugh I'm tired.. sorry**

**Please R&R **

**ily**


	5. Chapter 5: Well this is cosy

**Hello Everybodaaaay It's me back again and a lot more awake now and ready to write more so WOO! Cookie for me! Please R&R it means a lot- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything from M. I just own the Plot Please don't kill me _**

Chapter 5

"Why? What?" Rose asked.

"The GM is moving now, we need to get you there as soon as possible" Frank had his hands together. He was twitching.

"What?!" Oscar jumped up from his chair.

"There's no time we have to go now" Lenny ushered them all into the lift. It was a tight squeeze Daisy found herself at the back squished next to Blane.

"Well this is cosy" He laughed nudging her.

"Shut up, Blane" She shot back.

Rose was at the front in between Lenny and Frank, Oscar and Carrie were next to Blane and Daisy, they were both blushing (they were a lot more sensible then the pair squashed next to them).

When the doors opened Rose practically ran out of the lift. Frank gave her a questioning look.

"I'm sorry the sexual tension was overwhelming" She said turning on her heel and jogging out of the school. Daisy shook her head and followed her.

When they got to the courtyard it had a 4x4 parked on it.

"Oh please don't tell me that's how we're getting there" Carrie pleaded.

"'fraid so" Frank said apologetically.

"Right, I'm driving, so Frank, you're in the passenger seat and Oscar, Carrie and Rose in the back" Lenny instructed.

"Uh, where do we go?" Daisy asked.

"Ah, yes, I have somewhere special for you two" Lenny said grinning.

He walked to the back and opened the boot, to reveal two seats.

"You're kidding?" Daisy said looking at Lenny.

He gave an apologetic look and winked at Blane.

"What's the matter, sweetie? Don't want to be squashed up next to me?" Blane asked in a seductive voice that made Daisy blush.

"Well no time to argue" He jumped into the back and pulled her in after him.

"Right we need to go" Lenny said climbing into the driver seat and starting the engine.

"Step on it!" Frank shouted a good half hour later.

"We'll get pulled over" Lenny shot back.

"We can't let him get away!" Carrie scolded.

"She's right" Oscar mumbled.

"Wait" Daisy spotted a siren on the floor next to Blane; she would have to reach over him to get it.

"Here" She undid her belt and clambered over Blane's lap.

"If you could see how wrong that looked you'd stop right now" Rose laughed.

"Shut up Rose" Daisy voice was muffled from the back of the car.

"I can't reach it" She shouted.

"Wow, I don't even want to know what's going on back there" Oscar teased.

"Ugh" Daisy responded to his comment.

"Got it" Daisy Climbed back over Blane's lap and saw that he was trying not to laugh.

Carrie scoffed.

She reached over and passed it to Frank who put it on top of the van and turned it on.

Lenny put his foot down and Daisy was sent flying backwards, straight back onto Blane's lap. Everyone burst into laughter.

Daisy turned her head and saw Blane smiling at her, she smiled back. They sat staring at each other for a few seconds before Daisy slid off his lap and onto her own seat, both of them blushing insanely.

"Well that shut them up, didn't it?" Lenny laughed.

Swerved in-between cars at break neck speed, Daisy had a feeling that he wasn't going that fast because of the Grand Master, because every time he skidded around a corner she was knocked into Blane or he had to grab her to stop her falling off the seat. She also noticed that Carrie was being knocked into Oscar or vice versa at every turn. What a little match maker.

When they finally arrived at the town the car had been shaken up so much that Blane had his arms around Daisy. Lenny pulled over at the station and they all clambered out.

"Right, Rose Lenny and I are going to leave you four here, take the other SWAT team and scope out the Base entrances, we're going to take the other team and stay here" Frank told them.

"Now if anything goes wrong" Lenny began.

"We just want you to know that it's been a pleasure and a privilege working with you"

Daisy walked forward and enveloped him in a hug. Then everyone was hugging in a group hug.

When they all broke apart Frank wiped a tear of his cheek and nodded.

"Right we should go" He shook Blane and Oscar's hands and gave the girls each another hug, Lenny did the same, and Rose hugged everyone.

Oscar, Carrie, Blane and Daisy climbed back into the car (Blane driving, Daisy in the passenger and Oscar and Carrie in the back again).

"Right then" Blane said.

"Time to go to work".

He put his foot down and sped down the road whilst Daisy screamed for him to slow down...

**So what did y'all think huh?**

**Maybe you should write it down in a ****review for me*****hint hint***

**Next chapter will be up soon! (hopefully)**

**ilysm xxx**


	6. Chapter 6: Thinking of you

**Hello people I hope you enjoy this chapter because it took me ages, I thought that everyone needed a POV so I decided to do it. I'm sorry if it doesn't live up to the characters but i tried my best! Pleases R&R It means a lot thanks- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything M I High just the plot. Please don't kill me!**

Chapter 6

"BLANE!" Daisy screamed as he zipped around the third corner.

"BLANE, YOU ARE THE SHITTIEST DRIVER ON EARTH. SLOW DOW OH MY GOD!"

Blane just laughed.

"What's that darlin'? Speed up?" He asked.

"Blane I'm warning you!" Daisy shouted over the roar of the engine.

Blane slammed on the breaks and everyone was jolted forwards (thankfully being trained at the M.I.9 academy meant that they remembered to wear their seat belts).

"Everyone okay?" Oscar asked.

"Nothing that years of therapy won't fix" Carrie laughed.

"Right, I'm driving" Daisy said glaring angrily at Blane.

"Okay" He said. He tried to open his door.

"Oh, but my door's stuck, I guess I'll have to keep dri-"

"No bloody way" Daisy said undoing her seat belt, and stepping out of the car.

"Move over" She instructed, he obeyed. For the second time that day, Daisy climbed over Blane's lap.

"You know, It's a shame you have to sit on something that pretty" Blane smirked, his eyes on Daisy's backside.

"That's very funny" Daisy shot back her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well can we get on with what we are supposed to be doing?" Oscar asked trying to sound serious, but Daisy could tell without having to turn around that both he and Carrie were trying not to laugh.

Daisy parked around the corner from the SKUL base. Blane sat looking at Daisy and smiling to himself.

"Are you going to move?" Daisy asked him, staring back.

"Yeah, I was just enjoying the view" Daisy could feel, the blush on her cheeks. He lent over and for one crazy moment Daisy thought he was going to kiss her, he didn't (Daisy felt a pang of disappointment). Instead he opened Daisy's door for her.

"It was never stuck" He said before slipping out of the car to join Carrie, Oscar and the SWAT team that had somehow managed to follow the car.

Daisy let the words he had just said sink in before slipping out of the car herself and joining the others. Oscar was talking about the plan.

"Right we know the base has four possible entrances, so I suggest we split you" He gestured to the SWAT team.

"Into four groups and one of us goes with each group" He looked at everyone for approval. They all nodded.

"Right okay then, we need to hurry" Blane said.

"You, you, you, you and you, with me"

"You, you, you, you and you with him" He pointed at Oscar

"You five with Carrie"

"And the rest of you with Daisy"

They walked off into their little groups and began to disperse.

"Daisy" Blane caught her arm just before she could walk away.

"What?" She asked.

"Be careful" Her expression softened.

"I'll be fine" She lent up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay…" He whispered smiling as she walked away, running his fingers across where her lips had touched his cheek.

Rose stood on the platform looking at her watch; the train was due in five minutes. She hoped to God that he was on it she didn't want her team mates to get hurt, but at the same time she was hoping that the GM had found some way of slipping past her and her team because she wanted to make it through today so that she could see Stuart again. She hoped that today would make Daisy open her eyes and see how much Blane loved her, every time he came to see her in the science department of MI9 he would always ask about Daisy and her new relationship, Rose was shocked when Blane looked quite disappointed when she told him that Daisy was no longer with her boyfriend.

"I thought you'd be happy" Rose had asked him confused.

"No. If Daisy loved him then she has a broken heart right now, and I'd rather see her happy with someone else than see her with a broken heart" He said his tone serious.

"You really love her don't you?"

"You have no idea" Blane laughed.

Rose also wanted this day to bring Oscar and Carrie together. They had never admitted their feelings for each other, bur Rose knew they were there, just like she knew about Blane and Daisy, it was not as clear, but Rose could tell.

Oscar looked across the car park at the base, he allowed his mind to wonder and found himself thinking of one person and one person only: Carrie.

He had wanted to tell her for years how he felt about her, but could never seem to find the right words or time to say. He wondered if she was thinking of him to, he hoped so, he wanted her to be. He wanted a lot of things, but had never got them, but never had he wanted something so bad that he thought his head would explode if he didn't get her. He thought about how Blane had told Daisy how he felt about her, he hadn't had to say anything just lean down and kiss her, after all they do say actions speak louder than words (Oscar had never been very good with words).

He had wanted to kiss her so many times; he had wasted so many opportunities that he couldn't count them. Not anymore. The next time he saw Carrie he would admit his feelings for her with one simple action: a kiss. And if she kissed him back then he would know that she felt the same way, but he quickly pushed that thought aside, he wouldn't let himself get his hopes up, just in case.

Carrie was also staring across the car park lost in thought.

No way, there is no way he could feel the same way about her, he was just her friend, and she had been stupid enough to fall for him, how could she do that? Because he was everything she could ask for in a guy. He was funny, smart and gorgeous yet, sensitive. What more could she want? No, she wouldn't get distracted. The GM could walk past at any second and she was fantasizing about a man who could never love her back. He could've had any girl he wanted, why would he pick someone like her?

Because he loved her? No she wouldn't go there; she wouldn't get her hopes up. Life's just one huge disappointment and her feelings for Oscar were just another disappointment to add to the pile, or were they?

You never stopped loving her did you? Blane thought to himself. No of course you didn't how could you? You don't stop loving someone; you just get tired of waiting for them. He was never going to get tired of waiting for Daisy Miller he would wait for a million years if it meant he could taste her lips again, if he could hold her in his arms again have her perfume rub off on his clothes again. God knows he would wait. He'd waited for four years and now she was back in his life again and he felt complete again. The holes in his heart were starting to heal now that she was back, and he would never leave again, never let her slip through his fingers again, because he loved her, always had, always will.

Daisy could see Blane and his group from where she was stood. He was looking up at the sky; he seemed to be lost in thought. She could feel herself slowly falling for him again as much as she didn't want to as she feared he would walk away again and leave her heart shattered. As much as she had tried to hate him for leaving, she couldn't. She knew even when she was with her new boyfriend that had destroyed her trust and broken her heart too that she still had feelings for Blane some days he just felt like a distraction form the truth that she would never admit to herself. No matter how much she told herself otherwise, deep down she knew she had never stopped loving him, she had just accepted the fact that he had left.

They were all tore out of their thoughts when their communicators buzzed. They all answered them.

"Hello?"

"Mmm?"

"What?"

"Y'ello?"

"Yeah?"

"Ah, I'm Glad that you are all here" A croaky voice was on the other line. They all recognized the voice at once.

"Oh so it's the old Bastard himself? To what do we owe the pleasure, Grand Master?" Blane asked….

**So what did you think?**

**Okay so that was POV Chapter. I think the next one is going to be very fluffy so wait patiently for it!**

**Please R&R Thanks**

**Next Chapter will be up soon (Hopefully)**

**ily!**


	7. Chapter 7: Don't die

**Okay so I was going to wait a bit but then thought naah, so here is chapter 7 I hope you like it. **

**Please R&R it means a lot- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or any thing from MIHigh, I just own the plot.**

Chapter 7

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you, Blane" The Grand Master replied coldly.

"How do you know my name?" Blane asked confused.

"Well I do my research, Blane I know a lot about all of you, your weaknesses your strengths, your fears, the thing you all care about the most, I mean why wouldn't I find out about you all? You are, I suppose, my biggest threat, aren't they Flopsy?"

"You're still dragging that rabbit around?"

"Ah, Daisy, you have blossomed quite a bit since you were younger haven't you?"

"I'm flattered" Daisy tone was sarcastic. Blane felt a smile tug on his lips.

"What do you want?"

"Oscar, your mother would be proud of the man you have become, you would do well in our rankings I'm sure"

"Well he's never going to join"

"My dear Carrie you too have blossomed, I'm sure you and Daisy have turned quite a few hea-"

"I'd rather die than join your side" Oscar cut in.

"Shame" The Grand Master replied.

"What do you want?!" Rose demanded.

"Oh I don't want anything Rose, Oh and by the way congratulations on the engagement"

"Then why contact us" Blane asked.

"Oh just so we can track your communicators to the exact position of you and five SWAT team members" He let out a menacing laugh.

"My team is on its way to the closest of you all which I believe is you Carrie, oh do have fun won't you, what's life without a little fun?" and with that he hung up.

"Carrie?" Oscar asked. There was no answer.

"Oh, God no"

"Oscar, stay calm. We will go and help her now" Daisy said.

Blane put his communicator down and began to run across the car park to the entrance where Carrie was, his SWAT team following closely behind. When he reached the entrance he saw Carrie out cold on the floor with a hysterical Oscar trying to wake her up. He then noticed the fight going on against the fifteen SWAT team members and the SKUL agents. Blane's five SWAT team members ran to join the fight as Blane looked frantically around for Daisy. She was in the middle of the swarm of people, knocking them down, but he could see that she was hurt, he ran to help her.

"Need a hand honey?" Blane asked kicking a SKUL member that was about to attack her from behind in the head knocking him out cold.

"You're late" She laughed wiping blood from the cut on her lip.

"I'm here now aren't I?"

"Come on then back up boy wonder" She replied punching another member in the face.

The battle lasted for a few minutes but Blane managed to escape with just a busted lip, cut on his eye brow and nasty kick to the thigh.

"You okay?" He asked Daisy.

"Nothing that won't heal" She smiled.

"Guys, she's not waking up!" Oscar cried.

Blane ran over to Carrie and checked for a pulse.

"She's alive" Blane said.

"No shit Sherlock!" Oscar snapped.

"Hey snapping at Blane isn't going to wake her up" Daisy said kneeling next to Oscar and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Blane. It's just I..." Oscar trailed off.

"It's Okay, I know" Blane said looking Oscar right in the eyes. He nodded. Blane put his communicator to his ear.

"Rose? Where are you?" Blane asked.

"We're almost there now, don't worry"

"Well, hurry up, Carrie's been knocked out, and won't waked up"

Blane put his communicator down and looked across the car park, he saw Rose, Frank, Lenny and the second SWAT team running to them. When Rose got there she ran straight to Carrie.

"She's been hit with that chemical I told you about" Rose said to Blane.

"What? That muscle freezing one?" He asked. She nodded

"Oscar, don't worry, she will wake up soon, she'll be a bit sore but fine"

Blane felt his Communicator vibrate.

"Did you like my little surprise?" The Grand Master asked.

"Oh you just wait till I get my hands on you, you little-"

"Blane!" Daisy cut in.

"That's big talk for a man who punched a wall till he broke all his knuckles, because he walked out on the woman he loved"

Blane didn't know what to say.

"Blane, is that true?" Daisy asked her voice full of concern.

He didn't answer or look at her.

"Oh yes dear, very true, he also turned to alcohol, when I say I did my research I meant it"

"That's irrelevant" Rose cut in. She promised Blane she would never speak of the night she and Stu had gone to Blane's flat and found him unconscious, hands bloody and swollen and surrounded by empty bottles.

"What do you really want?"

"I want you to come and meet me inside the SKUL base, I don't care who"

"Or what?" Blane asked through gritted teeth still refusing to look at Daisy who was staring at him in amazement.

"I'll tell you what's at stake when you get here" The Grand Master replied.

"Deal" Blane said putting his communicator down ending the conversation.

"She's awake!" Oscar shouted.

"Oscar, is that you?" Carrie mumbled.

"Yeah, It's me" He whispered.

She raised her hand and placed it on Oscar's cheek.

"Right I'm going" Blane said beginning to walk away.

"No way" Daisy argued grabbing his arm.

"We don't have a choice" Blane shot back, snatching his arm away.

"Then let me go"

"I don't think so" Blane replied.

"Why does it have to be you?"

"Because I'm the one with the least to lose. Carrie has Oscar, Rose has Stu and You have all your friends. I have no one"

"You have me!" Daisy screamed. Blane's eyes filled with tears as he stared into the green of Daiy's that were also wet.

"I can't lose you again" Blane said trying to control his breathing.

"And I can't lose you!"

"I have to go, Daisy"

"Please don't do this" She pleaded.

"Daisy I-"

"I'll go with you" Oscar said helping Carrie stand.

"No" Blane said shaking his head.

"Hey, big man, you don't have a choice" Oscar laughed clapping him on the back. They both began to walk away.

"Oscar wait"

Carrie ran up to Oscar and kissed him tenderly on the lips. He opened his eyes wide at first, shocked, but soon relaxed into the kiss.

"I love you" Carrie whispered.

"I love you too" Oscar said.

"I always have"

"That's good" Carrie whispered pressing her forehead against Oscar's.

"You know, the first time I saw you I thought I'd never see a more beautiful girl even if I looked for a hundred years" Oscar said intertwining his fingers with hers. Carrie smiled and kissed Oscar again. Daisy felt a hint of longing looking at the embracing couple. Blane was grinning at them.

"Blane" Daisy said walking over to him. His smile softened.

"Yeah?" He said giving her his full attention.

"Don't die" She said eyes filling with tears again.

"I can't make any promises, but I'll try my best" Blane replied stroking her cheek.

"Daisy, we both know that what I said is true, I have no one. You know what happened to Kyle" Daisy remembered. The first time she had ever seen Blane cry was that night, when he had turned up at her doorstep holding the telegram in his hands.

"Daisy..." He said. She spotted the telegram.

"No..." Daisy cried her eyes filling with tears too.

"He's dead" Blane collapsed on Daisy's doorstep crying his eyes out. Daisy pulled him inside and sat him on the sofa. She got a cup of tea down him and then held him for the entire night. She woke up the next morning in Blane's arms on the sofa with a blanket around the both of them (Daisy's dad must have come home. She felt both touched and mortified).

"Okay? You guys are the only people I care about and I'm not going to let any of you get hurt" Daisy nodded.

"Okay" Daisy threw her hands around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Blane buried his head in her shoulder and inhaled her perfume. This could be the last time he had the chance to again.

Blane pushed her away and saw that she had tears running down her cheeks. He wiped them away and kissed her forehead.

"You ready?" Oscar asked Blane. He nodded his reply

"Look after him" Carrie said to Blane.

"Don't you worry, I'd take a bullet for this guy" Blane said hugging Carrie and Rose.

"We'll wait for you at the station" Frank said walking away with Lenny. The girls reluctantly followed.

Blane saw Daisy look back when she reached the gates. He put his hand in the air and gave her a small wave, which she returned.

"Make sure you tell her" Oscar said once she had turned and walked away. Blane looked back and saw that he was smiling.

"Because, I'm pretty sure she loves you too"

**Well I hope you liked that chapter sorry if you didn't.**

**Please R&R**

**Next chapter will be up soon (hopefully)**

**thank**

**ily**


	8. Chapter 8: Just go

**Hello. It's me yet again, I only have 8 days left of the holidays so i'm very sad right now :'(**

**But I still get to please yo with my fic (At least I hope it's pleasing you, I mean for all I know you could all hate it *shrug*)**

**Please R&R It means a lot**

**So here is chapter 8... I'm sorry...- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from MIHigh I just own the plot**

Chapter 8

Blane walked down the corridor of the base, from what he could tell it was an old abandoned ware house, which had seen better days.

"What a warm and homey place" Oscar laughed.

"Nice" Blane said kicking a box of mouldy moth eaten clothes aside.

"Come on, He's probably in the heart of this place" Blane opened a door to his right and they made their way into what seemed to be a huge Store room. This, Blane thought, must be where the Grand Master is. He spotted a ladder that led into the rafters.

"You go up there, and be quiet" Blane whispered to Oscar.

"On it" Oscar ran up to the ladder and began to climb, whilst Blane ventured further into the dark of the room.

"Grand Master?" He called out.

"Ah, Blane. I was hoping it would be you" The Grand Master's voice came from a chair in the middle of the room surrounded by a wall of monitors, he seemed to have hacked into every security camera in the train station .

"I did see you coming of course. A good day to you as well Oscar" The chair spun around slowly and Blane saw General Flopsy sat on his lap. The light from the monitors cast a shadow on the already covered up face of the Grand Master.

"Now, what do you want?" Blane asked.

"I just want to talk" The GM replied.

"Well start talking" Oscar shouted, before dropping from the rafters, landing neatly next to Blane.

"Well, how have you been?"

"I thought you knew that, hell, you probably have our transcripts from past conversations" Oscar said in a cocky tone.

"Now is that anyway to talk to me?" The GM asked.

"I'm being way too polite for what you deserve. I'd say something else, but I've been raised me better than that" Oscar spat.

"Your mother Oscar, ah yes she is brilliant. It's a shame you don't share the same passion she does for SKUL" The Grand master was trying to play mind, but Blane and Oscar were smarter than that.

"Well I hate it with a passion, is that the same thing?"

"Funny" The GM laughed.

"Ah, and your dear mother, Blane raising two boys on her own must've been hard" Blane balled his fists.

"Then of course one of them being shot down fighting for this country, how brave, then she herself passed away not long ago, she left everything to her only remaining son. You have quite a little fortune don't you? Your old house from your childhood, filled with memories and pictures, all her savings, not bad. You could start a family in that house, but of course who with?"

Both of them tensed up.

"There we go, Miller and Stuart, they're your weak spots, aren't they" Blane saw the cloth that covered his face move slightly. He was smiling.

"Where are they now?"

Blane thought about what Frank said.

"We'll wait for you at the station".

"The train station" Blane replied. The Grand Master turned back around on his chair and studied the monitors.

"Yeeees, there they are" He said pointing at two monitors near the top of the wall.

Blane looked at one and saw Carrie sat next to Rose. She was fidgeting with the zip on her jacket whilst Rose was fumbling with her ring.

On the other monitor Daisy was sat on a bench on her own. She had her knees clutched to her chest and her head buried in her hands. She was crying.

"Oh, Daisy" Blane whispered.

"What are you planning?" Oscar demanded.

"Oh yes I should probably tell you that now shouldn't I? When the trains depart at 2:00pm they will be carrying a toxic airborne chemical That will kill in under three hours, you've seen the train schedule, you know that it goes all over the country, The train stations will be deadlocked no-one will be able to get in to rescue everyone, no-one will be able to get out. Then the chemical will be sucked out and the doors unlocked. Presumably everyone will rush in and try to bring the dead back, when at the same time another chemical will be released that will brainwash everyone that breathes it in to worship SKUL. Quite clever really" The GM sounded proud.

"So you are going to use human compassion to turn them against the government?" Oscar asked disgusted.

"Genius isn't it?"

"It's sick" Blane took a step closer to the GM.

"Oh, yes. Go ahead, knock me out, arrest me, do whatever you like. But be warned, I could release the toxic chemical that kills into that station now" The Grand Master spun back around on his chair to face the wall of monitors.

"And we wouldn't want that would we?"

"Not on my watch!" Blane whipped the chair around and was about to grab the GM, when he heard an almighty bang. Blane was thrust backwards. He landed on his side and rolled over three times before coming to a stop facing the GM.

"BLANE!" Oscar shouted

"Well, I must say that worked better than expected" The Grand Master laughed standing up.

Blane looked down at his stomach and saw the hole where the bullet had penetrated his uniform, he let out a noise that was a cross between a sigh and a whimper as he saw the blood trickle out of the wound.

"So long Boys, it's been fun" The GM cackled before walking away.

Oscar dropped to his side, but Blane pushed him away.

"Just go"

"No way" Oscar said putting his communicator to his ear.

"Frank, I need your help. Blane's been shot"

"What do you mean Blane's been shot- OW!"

"Frank! Daisy's right over there" Oscar heard Rose say.

"Yes, of course sorry. Now, listen Oscar you need to put pressure around the wound, remove the bullet, then see if you can find anything to stop the blood flow" Frank said.

"Right" Oscar put the communicator down.

Blane put his hand under his jacket to assess his wound. He sat up and felt dizzy, he had taken a nasty blow to the head when he was thrown back by the force of the bullet, and he had also hurt his shoulder.

"Whoa! Take it easy" Oscar said trying to stop Blane from sitting up

Oscar unfastened Blane's Jacket and gasped. His T-shirt was wet with blood.

"Oscar, do something" Blane pleaded, grabbing his shoulder.

Oscar pulled the bullet out of Blane's stomach, whilst Blane let out a moan.

"I'm sorry" Oscar said wiping sweat from his forehead. He grabbed a mouldy t-shirt from a box nearby and tied it around Blane's stomach he grabbed some more clothes and stuffed them in the front of the t-shirt.

"Come on big man" Oscar said pulling him to his feet, he put his arm around his shoulder and helped him walk along the corridor.

Blane put his communicator to his ear.

"Rose? Rose is that you?" Blane whispered.

"Blane!" Rose shouted.

"Shhh!" Blane scolded.

"Sorry, but I've just been told you were shot" Rose said apologetically dropping her voice to a whisper.

"Listen I know what the GM's Planning" Blane said weakly.

"Blane, you're hurt" Rose said voice full of concern.

"No, no I'm fine- Argh" Blane sucked air through his teeth.

"What is he planning?" Rose asked calmly.

"When all the trains leave at 2pm they will be carrying some toxic chemical That kills in under three hours, He's going to lock all the stations, no-one will be able to get in or out. Then the chemical will be sucked out and the doors unlocked. Then when everyone rushes in to help people another chemical will be dispatched, that brainwashes people to love SKUL. He said that he can activate it earlier though"

"Oh my god" Rose cried.

"I know, you have to warn every one, we'll go after the GM send a SWAT team" Blane hung up and limped down the corridor.

Rose ran over to everyone.

"Guys listen, I just got a message from Blane" Daisy jumped up from the bench she was sat on at the train station.

"Is he okay?" She asked.

Rose didn't answer.

"Rose?" Frank asked wiping sweat from his brow

"He said he was fine" Rose said reluctantly. Refusing to look Daisy in the eye.

"Oh thank God" Carrie sighed. Daisy stepped back slightly and felt hot tears running down her cheeks. She felt a knot in her stomach. Blane would say he was okay if he he'd been blown up. Daisy tried to control her breathing, and stop the memories of Blane rushing back to her.

"He told me what the GM is planning"

Rose recited the plan to the others.

"We have to search the trains" Carrie concluded.

"Here" Lenny handed them all a pair of glasses.

"These will allow you to see through any metal, now get to work" The three agents took the glasses and ran onto the trains whilst one of the SWAT teams ran off to the van...

**I'm so sorry...**

**Next chapter will be up soon (hopefully)**

**Please R&R**

**Thanks**

**ily**


	9. Chapter 9: Don't you Dare

**Hello My summer is rapidly running out and I find myself getting sadder and sadder.**

**So this chapter is pretty emotional so I'm really sorry...**

**Please R&R it means a lot- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from MIHigh I just own the plot. Please don't kill me!**

Chapter 9

Daisy walked down the train with the glasses activated. She looked up at the luggage rack and down at the floor: Nothing. Where on earth could this chemical be? She thought about what Rose had said, if Blane was hurt, then how badly? What could have happened? She thought about Blane and his messy hair and beautiful brown eyes that she had lost herself in so many times and his arms wrapped around her and how those arms had comforted her when she felt a little down. Boy, did she need some comfort now.

If Blane was hurt fataly then Daisy didn't know what she would do. The only thing she could thing about was the fact that she would never get the chance to tell him how she felt it was safe to say that she had finally fallen for him. Hard. She had let him weave his way back into her heart, but now he was hurt and she couldn't really concentrate on much else.

"Focus Daisy" She said physically shaking her head

Daisy's communicator buzzed.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Daisy I found the chemical on the train to London. It was near the front in the driver's compartment" Carrie told her.

"Okay thanks"

"It was like a little box, there were two of them, for both the chemicals"

"I'm on it". She turned around and made her way down to the driver's cabin. She picked the lock, and stepped inside.

She spotted the little boxes immediately with the aid of the glasses; they were in the glove compartment.

"Carrie I found them, they must be in the same place on every train. You have to tell Rose"

"Okay" she replied.

Ten minutes later every package had been located.

"We have to put these somewhere secure" Rose said adding the last two boxes to the pile.

"Agreed" Lenny nodded.

"The SWAT team's vans are impenetrable to both bullets and chemicals we can put all the chemicals in one of those and the forty members in the others, until the chemicals are destroyed" Frank suggested.

"I don't care" Daisy snapped. "I ned to get to the base"...

"Oi, you!" Blane shouted when he and Oscar caught up with the Grand Master.

"But- but that's impossible!" He stuttered whirling around.

Blane laughed.

"You're coming with us" Oscar said taking a step closer to the Grand Master.

"Never!" The Grand Master shouted firing his gun. Oscar leaped out of harms way, Blane did continuous back flips to dodge the bullets, just like when Daisy had accidently fired her lipstick laser at him, pain shot through his whole body, but he couldn't see any way around it. When the GM ran out of bullets he dropped the gun and ran.

Oscar hesitated looking at Blane.

"Just go" Blane shouted, limping after them.

Blane stumbled through a fire exit after the GM and Oscar. It opened onto a second story balcony. The Grand Master and Oscar were already on the floor.

"Night, night boys!" The Grand Master shouted, before he pressed a button on the remote that was in his hands.

"BLANE" Oscar shouted running back towards the base, but it was too late. The building exploded, Blane was thrown off the balcony and Oscar was knocked to the ground.

Daisy saw the explosion from where she was.

"NO" She screamed running forward, with Carrie following.

They turned the corner and saw the base crumbling engulfed in flames. The SWAT team were holding the Grand Master. Frank walked over to him.

He stood in front of the Grand Master and looked at the dark lenses over his eyes. One of the SWAT team members handed him a pair of hand cuffs.

"Grand Master, On behalf of all my MIHigh teams, I am arresting you for every crime committed by the Secret Krimial Underworld League" He snapped the hand cuffs on his wrists.

"Damn you!" The Grand Master snarled as the SWAT team carried him away.

"Oscar" Carrie cried running over to him. She pushed the pieces of wood, that covered him, off and pulled him into a hug. His face black with smoke and dust.

"You need to stop running into buildings that are about to explode" She laughed.

"Agreed" He coughed standing up and dusting himself off.

"Where's Blane?" Daisy asked him, Oscar's eyes widened as the events of what had happened came back to him.

"He- he was on the balcony and- Oh God" Oscar's eyes seemed to set on something in the distance. He began to run, Daisy followed.

"BLANE, oh God, Blane" He dropped to his side and turned him over, and threw the shrapnel off his legs and chest.

"Oh, God no"

"Oscar?" Blane asked confused. He looked at the bundle of clothes on his stomach and saw that they were wet with blood.

"Oh" He moaned.

"Blane?" Daisy dropped to his side. His face was deathly pale.

"Daisy?" He tried to sit up.

"No no don't move"

"Daisy... I... I..." His head fell against the ground.

"You, what? Blane you what, Blane don't you dare die on me"

"I tried my best" He laughed. Everything was fading away rapidly.

"Blane don't you dare" Daisy screamed grabbing his shoulders and shaking them. Blane's eyes were closing.

"No, don't you dare close those eyes, don't you dare leave me" She pleaded lifting his head up off the ground.

"Blane, please" She sobbed. She looked up at Oscar and saw where tears had washed the dust of his face.

"I... tried my best" Blane said closing his eyes.

"No" Daisy cried leaning down and pressing her forehead to Blane's.

Blane could hear Daisy shouting his name, but her voice was getting quieter and quieter…

"Daisy…" Blane mumbled before everything went black...

**So yeah again, I'm sorry.. You have to wait to find out Blane's fate (That sounded dramatic)**

**Please R&R **

**ily**


	10. Chapter 10: That's Good

**The first sentence will scare you!**

**Hello Everybody. I go back to school on Tuesday so I'm sad. Like really. Sadness.**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter is going to be the last one. Sadness. But don't worry I'll be back... Probably, I mean, I don't know... Hopefully.**

**So please R&R it means a lot- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from MIHigh, I just own the plot. Please don't kill me.**

**This is a long chapter...**

Chapter 10

"I am very sorry, Miss Miller, but there is nothing much else we can do" The doctor said.

"What do you mean?! It's your job do something" Daisy shot back.

"Well, Miss Miller, losing your temper with me isn't going to help anyone"

"I'm sorry I just…" Daisy trailed off.

"It's alright" He said.

"Blane has lost a lot of blood, but lucky for him the bullet didn't penetrate any vital organs. The only thing we can do is wait for him to wake up. The nurses have seen to his superficial wounds"

"Will he wake up?" Daisy asked.

"It's unclear, he has also inhaled a lot of smoke"

"Can we see him?" Daisy asked holding back tears. The doctor nodded.

During the ride to the hospital Blane had drifted in and out of consciousness, before falling unconscious for a final time. He hadn't woken up since.

"Only one at a time though" The doctor said looking at everyone else. They nodded and the doctor began to walk away.

"Oh and by the way, he will be able to hear you" The doctor said, more to Daisy than the others, before continuing down the corridor.

Daisy looked at the others.

"You go in first" she said looking at Rose.

"I'm uh not ready" She said wiping the tear away that had escaped her eye. Rose nodded.

"Hi" Rose said walking in and closing the door.

"I've rung Stu up and he's coming up here as fast as he can. He said he'll be a few hours so hopefully you'll be awake by then. I mean, you have a lot of things to wake up for. So don't you dare think that you can just leave this world the easy way because if you do, I'm pretty sure Daisy's going to kick your arse" Rose laughed sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"She loves you, you know, but then again you probably already knew that, being as smug as you are"

Blane had a bandage wrapped around his stomach, he also had a mask over his face helping him to breath.

"But look on the bright side, you get a new scar for your collection" Rose laughed.

Oscar walked down the corridor of the hospital. He had had his own examination, just a few scrapes, he'd be fine. Carrie got up and hugged him.

"How is he?" Oscar whispered. He didn't want to cause Daisy anymore grief. Carrie looked back at her for a moment to check she wasn't listening; she wasn't.

"The doctor said that it's unclear, they don't know if he's going to wake up" Oscar sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Maybe if I'd waited and helped him instead of going after the GM then maybe-"

"It's not your fault, Oscar" Lenny said from behind him.

"If you had gone back in there then it would be both, you and Blane lying in a bed" Frank added, sitting next to Oscar.

"Putting the lives of others before the one's we love is what we do" Lenny looked down at the floor.

"Believe me, I've been there" He said before sitting opposite Oscar.

Carrie sat on the other side of Oscar and pulled him into a hug.

"He's right, you know" Daisy said sitting next to Lenny.

"If you'd stayed any longer then the GM would have blown you both sky high" She said her hands shaking. Lenny cupped his hands over Daisy's, she smiled at him gratefully.

Rose walked out of the room.

"If you're ready, Daisy I'm sure he'd appreciate the visit" She said smiling. Daisy gulped. Got up and walked into the room.

She saw Blane lay on the bed unconscious with the mask covering his mouth and nose.

"Hey you" She said walking over to the chair and sitting down.

"You gave us a scare then" She took his hand. The nurses had shaved his stubble to get to the cut on his cheek. He looked so much younger, the same as when he was fifteen. He had a needle sicking out of his fore arm with a rubber tube that led to a bag of blood that was slowly emptying into his arm.

"The doctors say, that you'll be fine once that empties so that's good isn't it" Blane had a bandage over where the bullet had gone in, revealing his bare chest. Daisy looked at the scars that covered him. She knew how he had got most of them, she had been there for most of them, but the burn mark on his shoulder was new to her.

"Rose told me how you got that one" she said stroking the mark. Blane gave a little shudder at her touch. Daisy let out a little laugh.

"Sorry" She said wiping her tears away. She felt him grasp her hand slightly.

"You know, I was going to go home tomorrow, but unless you wake up, I'm not going anywhere" She said.

"You better wake up, because if you don't I'm going to kick your arse when I get up there too" She laughed moving his hair out of his eyes.

"Right, I'll let someone else come in now" Daisy stood up and kissed his forehead. She began to leave, but the grip that Blane had on her hand was stopping her from leaving.

"Dai..sy" He mumbled, his speech muffled behind the mask, his eye lids twitching.

"Rose" Daisy shouted. She popped her head around the door.

"Rose he's waking up" Daisy said. Rose's eyes opened wide, she ran down the corridor to find someone. Oscar popped his head around the door, grinning with relief.

"Have you kissed him yet?"

"Shut up!" Daisy saw a pair of hands she quickly identified as Carrie's pull him out of the room.

"What!? We were all thinking it" Daisy heard Oscar say. She smiled.

"Daisy?" Blane mumbled squeezing her hand.

"It's okay, I'm here" Daisy said squeezing his hand back.

"That's…good" He sighed eyes opening slightly.

The doctor came running in.

"Daisy" Blane was now fully awake and looking frantically around the room.

"Blane, you're in hospital, Blane, you were shot, but don't worry, you're going to be just fine" Blane pulled the mask off his face.

"Where's Daisy?" Blane asked looking at the doctor.

"He could've killed her, if she's dead you shouldn't have bothered waking me up"

"I'm right here Blane" Daisy said squeezing his hand. He relaxed instantly.

"I wish I could find a woman that had that effect on me" The doctor laughed taking the needle out of Blane's arm.

"Officers" A voice came from the end of the corridor.

Oscar and Carrie jumped up from their chairs and formed a line with Rose following them.

"Yes Ma'am?" Rose asked as the head of MI9 walked down the corridor followed by Agent Stark.

"I can't believe you let him blow up the base!" Stark shouted.

"We could have got information from that place! And as for you and Whittaker" Stark said pointing at Oscar.

"You knew the rules! No field agents are to put their lives in danger. You purposefully put yourselves in danger by entering that base. It's his own stupid fault that he got sho-"

"Stark!" The Head silenced him.

"Go and get me some coffee" He nodded then walked away. Even though the team were no longer children Stark still hated them.

"I'm sorry about that" The Head said once he was out of earshot.

"How is Whittaker?" She asked genuinely concerned.

"Good Ma'am in fact he's just waking up" Frank said.

"He's with the best possibly company" Lenny grinned.

"Where's Miller?- oh" She winked at Lenny.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say, thank you and congratulations, you have done yourselves proud" This time she actually smiled at the agents.

"You will be given your rewards on Thursday at 7pm at the headquarters" Stark came back around the corner. The heads smile vanished.

"Don't be late" She scolded before turning on her heel and walking away followed closely by Stark with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Not bad for a day's work eh?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah, but that's the last time I go anywhere near a building that's about to blow up" Oscar laughed.

**Three days later…**

Daisy stood on the platform ready to go back home. Rose, Carrie and Oscar were stood with her. She didn't tell Blane that she was going back home. He was a painful reminder of what she was leaving behind. A train pulled into the station, it was hers.

"Well this is me" She said looking over at the others.

"We'll miss you" Carrie said hugging her.

"I'll miss you all too" Daisy said hugging Oscar.

"Look after him" Daisy whispered hugging Rose. Rose had a feeling that she wasn't talking about Stuart.

"Right, I'll see later, I guess" Daisy said wiping tears from her eyes. She boarded the train and got a seat by the window so that she could see them as the train pulled out of the station. Daisy watched as the train began to pull away.

Blane was running at full speed down the steps, the minute he got Rose's text that Daisy was going home he had pulled on a pair of shoes, his jacket, grabbed his keys and ran out of his hotel room.

Blane jumped the last five steps and weaved between people and onto the platform. He saw the train pulling away he spotted Daisy on the train.

"NO!" He shouted running down the platform. But it was too late.

Daisy's eyes widened when she saw Blane running onto the platform, their eyes locked immediately. He saw her mouth "Blane?" with tears running down her face.

"Daisy!" he screamed running down the platform. When Oscar saw him he ran forward and pulled Blane away from the edge of the platform. He tried to wriggle his way out of his grasp, but Oscar was too strong, eventually, Blane just gave up and let Oscar drag him back.

"Blane I'm so sorry, I thought you'd be here and then when you weren't I figured Daisy hadn't told that she was leaving so I told you, I'm so sorry if I'd known I would've told you know sooner" Rose said in between sobs.

"No it's not your fault" Blane said standing up and walking out of the station.

**That night…**

Blane lay on his sofa with the television on. He wasn't watching it he just had it on to distract himself. He reached for his wallet that was sat on the coffee table and pulled the picture out. He lay looking at it, until he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I appreciate the visit, but I'd rather be alone" Blane said assuming it was Rose, Carrie or Oscar.

There was a pause before someone knocked on his door again. Blane pulled himself off the sofa and walked to the door. He whipped it open.

"I said I'd rather be…" Blane stumbled back from the door.

"Alone?" Daisy asked, quirking an eye brow, stepping inside and closing the door.

"So how long have you been staring at that thing, Eh?" She asked nodding at the picture in Blane's shaking hands.

Blane stood in awe of her for a moment before grabbing her waist, slamming her into the back of the door and kissing her with all the passion that he hadn't been able to give her for the past four years. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with just as much passion. They fell against the door, lost in each other's embrace. He had her back, he had his Daisy back. When he pulled away he leant his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry" He whispered.

"For what?" She asked.

"For leaving" He said his eyes watering.

"You're here now aren't you?" She said kissing him again.

"Yes I am and I'm not going anywhere this time"

"Neither am I, back up boy wonder" Daisy laughed.

"You know the last thing my mum said to me was "You never should have let that Daisy go" I wish I hadn't because that's four years of my life I had to spend without you. These years have taught me that I can't live without you Daisy. I need you. I love you, I never stopped"

Daisy moved her hands up to the back of his head and ran her fingers through his hair. He lent down and kissed her again.

"Just so you know ditto babe" Daisy whispered, kissing him for a fourth time. Blane couldn't help smile at the fact she had used his own words. She broke the kiss for a second, before allowing Blane to pick her up and spin her around.

"I love you too" She laughed.

"That's good" He replied…

***Smirk* Did you really think I was going to kill Blane? Daisy: I don't think so!**

**The more I think about it, I should have called this story "That's good"**

**Sorry for the ****"I have to tell you I love before the train pulls away" Cliché.**

**Well then, the next chapter is my final one. I've thrown in as many couples as I possibly I could without making it "Eye-rollish"**

**So the next chapter will be up soon (hopefully)**

**ily**


	11. Chapter 11: Mr and Mrs Critchley

**Hello it's me again and for the final time. Sadly this is the final chapter of my story that has been a pleasure to write thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews that, honestly, were the reason I continued to write, And a special thank you to C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7 and M.I. High and Unicorns for the continued support throughout this story. I go back to school tomorrow so I'm really sad and annoyed, but hey.**

**This is chapter 11, the final chapter Please R&R it means a lot- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters or anything form MIHigh, I just own the plot. Please don't kill me**

Chapter 11

Six months later

"So that is why Stuart and Rose Critchley are made for each other, congratulations to two of my best friends" Blane said raising his glass.

"To Rose and Stuart"

"Rose and Stuart" Everyone in the room repeated raising their own individual glasses.

Blane sat back down next to Stuart.

"Thanks mate" Stuart said clapping him on the back.

"I knew you were a better choice than 50" Blane looked over to a table at the back and saw 50, Ring tone and 2 cool (Yes they all still insisted that they be called that). On the same table were Letitia Zara and Kayleigh.

"Like I had any competition" Blane said punching him in the arm.

"Hey look who's pulled" Oscar said cocking his head toward another table, where Blane saw Scoop, Davina, Donovan, Avril and someone Blane had never seen before, but was holding hands with Avril. Blane gave a little smile and looked back at Oscar who shook his head and giggled.

Blane saw Lenny sat with Miss Templeman (Well really she was Mrs Bicknall now, but she was always going to be Miss T to Blane). Jessica was sat on Lenny's knee fast asleep. Blane smiled slightly. Frank was sat at the same table next to a woman that Blane knew as Chief agent Knight or Stella. He didn't know her personally, Blane knew Frank and Stella were a couple now, but had some history.

Mr Gupta was rambling on about Rose's childhood and how proud he was, that she was getting married. Blane looked at Rose. She had chosen a beautiful white dress with straps that showed off her curves but hung loosely off her hips and down to the floor; her hair was up in a bun with her fringe clipped to the side. Her hair fell in curls out of the bun with her veil clipped in with the bun, you could tell she was wearing makeup, but it was just enough to give a nice natural look. Blane knew who had done it straight away.

Sat next to Rose was Daisy. Rose had definitely stolen the show today, but Daisy looked amazing. Her hair was in the same style as Rose's (Minus the veil of course). With the least amount of makeup Blane had ever seen her go out in public in (It was an improvement in Blane's eyes). She and Carrie were wearing sky blue strapless dressed that fell just below their knees their hair identical to Rose's. (Rose only wanted the two of them to be her bridesmaids. She didn't have a maid of honor either witch Blane was quite glad of, because Daisy's ego would have inflated dangerously is Rose had picked her. And if Rose had chosen Carrie then Daisy would have been chewing his ear off with bad reasons as to why it wasn't her).

After the speeches, Rose made all the women gather behind her to throw her bouquet of flowers (she forgot to do this outside the church, and was devastated so all the women offered to do it now).

Rose tossed the bouquet over her head and straight into the crowd of women. A lot of them groaned and a few awwed when they saw who had caught it: Daisy.

Her eyes opened wide when she saw the bouquet in her hands. She thrust it into Zara's chest who cheered, ran over to 50 and launching herself at him, knocking him back off his chair. They both landed in a heap on the floor, whilst everyone burst into fits of laughter.

"Didn't see that one coming" Stuart laughed.

Daisy was sat with Carrie laughing at Zara who was sat on 50's knee with her arms around his neck smiling at him.

"How long do you think that will last?" Carrie asked Daisy.

"I wouldn't underestimate Zara, when it comes to men she's good at keeping them" Daisy replied.

"Where they destined to be?" Carrie asked, looking at Rose with her head on Stuarts Chest as they made their way around the dance floor.

"Oh yeah. Well Stu used to fancy me" Daisy laughed. Carrie's mouth hung open.

"But I guess under all that he really loved Rose"

"Yeah, just like the way you felt about Chad" Blane said sitting down with the drinks.

"Under all that it was really me you wanted" He said cocking his head to the side and giving her an innocent smile, Daisy pushed his head back.

"And what about Irena?" Daisy said, quirking her eyebrow.

"Okay, good point". The music changed to a more upbeat song.

Oscar grabbed Carrie's hand.

"C'mon Carrie let's go dance" Her eyes lit up.

"You betcha" She said jumping up dragging him onto the dance floor. Daisy looked at Blane expectantly.

"Oh hell no, I just paid for these drinks" Blane said gesturing to the four glasses on the table. Daisy gave Blane a blank expression, and then pulled him onto the dance floor.

Blane did the stupidest dance he could think of, whilst Daisy laughed hysterically. Jessica was weaving her way in and out of the people.

"Hey, Jess!" Blane shouted. She looked around to see who the person was that had called her name. When she saw Blane her face lit up.

"BLANE!" She shouted over the music running towards him. He picked her up and raised her above him. Then dropping her and catching her in mid-air, all whilst she giggled happily.

"Here" Blane said giving her a two pound coin once he put her down.

"Go and tell, your daddy that uncle Blane said you can have a coke" She hugged his legs then ran off to find Lenny, Blane smiling after her.

The music changed to one of a slow tempo. Blane looked at Daisy and offered her his hand.

"Miss Miller, may I have this dance?" He asked putting on a posh voice.

"Why Mr Whittaker, I thought you'd never ask" She said laughing.

Blane wrapped his arms around Daisy's waist whist she put her arms around his neck and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You know I saw, that before" Blane said cocking his head to where all the women had gathered for the bouquet throw.

"Saw what?" Daisy asked nervously.

"Saw you catch the bouquet" Blane smiled.

"Blane listen, I don't want you to feel like-" Blane silenced her by pressing his lips against hers.

"Don't ruin the moment" He said once he pulled away.

Daisy smiled and looked over at Carrie and Oscar; they were lost in each other's eyes with their foreheads together. Daisy moved her gaze over to Rose and Stuart. Rose had her head rested on Stuart's Chest. All the couples were swaying along with the music whilst the children made sick faces and laughed.

Daisy put her own head on Blane's chest.

"I love you" Blane whispered.

"I love you too" She whispered back. Blane kissed the top of her head.

"That's good"…

**Yep, definitely should've called this story "That's Good" *shrug***

**Thank you so much I am sending you all a virtual M I High five.**

**But this is the end I hope you enjoyed it, sorry if you didn't.**

**ily**


End file.
